


gas station: alternate sciomania story

by nixneptune



Series: manias short stories [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Flash Fiction, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29900877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nixneptune/pseuds/nixneptune
Summary: “there’s no one here.”another sciomania story because they’re both short.
Series: manias short stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198556
Kudos: 1





	gas station: alternate sciomania story

I found myself glancing nervously around the gas station then. It was empty, completely deserted and freezing at three in the afternoon. I hadn’t seen a single person pumping gas like me, and I’d been here for the past half hour getting air in my tires and refilling the tank. It was as if just the gas station was lost to the times, and I was the one unlucky soul that disrupted its stagnance. But as my hand reached out to prop myself on the car, I felt a searing hot gaze bore into the back of my neck. In a moment of panic, I forced down a gulp. _There’s no one here, there’s no one here, there’s no one here._ But the lump in my throat grew, and I let out a small whimper while feeling the thing’s gaze subside. _There’s no one here._

There was no one there when I whipped around. Only a stray napkin tumbled across the sidewalk. I watched it scuffle and slide on the pavement, while keeping my ears perked for that someone or some _ thing _ that could’ve watched me with hostility. The click of the gas pump snapped me out of whatever trance I’d let myself fall into, and with a sigh, I slipped it back and collapsed into the car.  _ There's no one here _ . The car’s engine roared to life, and I gripped the steering wheel with unease as I slowly pulled out back into the street. But as I was driving away, I couldn’t help but notice the distorted, humanoid shadow peering out from behind my pump and oozing back into the pavement. 

_ There’s no one here.  _

**Author's Note:**

> hope y’all are enjoying this series! i have a few more planned but if there’s any requests feel free to comment!


End file.
